The one and the Beautiful soul
by pumkin98
Summary: I suck at this but AU story where Crona and Kid confess that they are in love with each other.


**AN: Crona is a girl here, she has a quick thought of jumping off the roof at the Death Weapon Mister Academy (DWMA) so do not be alarmed because something happens to prevent that, this is AU, I own nothing because Soul Eater belongs to its respective owners and the song (He could be the one) belongs to Hanna Montana (yes I am aware she is just a cover up for Miley Cyrus). Enjoy!**

Let me tell you a story about Kid and Crona. One day Crona stood behind the large curtain that Lord Death installed in the Death room for this occasion. Lord Death knew that she was in love with his son, Death the Kid, and was helping her confess her feelings to him. Thanks to him she learned that Kid not only did a lot of cool things like skate boarding and basket ball but he also played the guitar. With Lord Death's help as well as Liz and Patty she wrote a song and now she was going to perform it in front of the whole school. Lord Death finished his introductions and then the curtain started to rise. Behind Crona stood all of her friends except for Kid at their respective instruments waiting. She saw Kid's face in the very front and middle of the crowed his eyes looking straight at her. She smiled at him and spoke.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing but I wrote a song for this guy I'm in love with and thanks to Lord Death I was able to do this. You will know who this is about before I'm done and I hope he gets the message."

Black*Star and Maka began the intro and Crona began to sing.

_Smooth-talking_  
_So rockin'_  
_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_  
_Guitar cutie_  
_He plays it groovy_  
_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_  
_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_Whoo!_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_He's lightning_  
_Sparks are flyin'_  
_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_  
_I'm goin' crazy_  
_About him lately_  
_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_  
_He really blows me away_

_Hey!_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_And he's got a way of making me feel_  
_Like everything I do is_  
_Perfectly fine_  
_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_  
_And I'm so into him_

_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental_

_Whoo!_  
_He's got something special_  
_He's got something special_  
_I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_  
_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

Crona had really gotten into the song so she was breathing hard from hitting some extreme high notes that made the windows shake. She took a moment to enjoy the crowds cheers when she quieted them down and spoke again.

"Knowing this guy, he has probably already figured it out but in any case, You could be the one. I love you Death the Kid."

Crona saw his eyes widen, alarmed that he didn't return realize that Crona returned his feelings, but what Crona thought was that he didn't return _her _feelings. Crona stepped back, turned and fled out on to the roof vaguely aware that Kid was shouting her name as he ran after her.

It was late and Crona stood on the roof as she watched the sun set. She looked down to the city far below her. There was nothing on the pavement below and she contemplated about jumping unaware that Kid was standing behind her.

"It's not like anyone would miss me anyways." She said aloud. "I'm nothing, just a witches and misters daughter. I am a mister but I have a witches soul. If it wasn't for my soul protect I would be dead by now anyways. I wouldn't have any friends and Kid would want nothing to do with me then again, he doesn't want anything to do with me now. That's it. I'm going to jump."

She stepped closer to the edge when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't jump Crona."

"How did you know that I was going to jump Kid? How long have you been standing there?"

"Lets just say that I heard everything. So, how long?"

"Since that fight we had on the ghost ship. I didn't realize it until that party you threw for me but still, since that fight we had I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Guess what."

"What? You don't want me to jump just so you can reject me?"

"I don't want you to jump because I love you too. I couldn't get you out of my mind ether because I wanted to help you but I ended up falling in love with you Crona and I couldn't live without you. If you jumped then I would jump too."

"You love me?"

"Yes."

"Asymmetricalness and all?"

"Asymmetricalness and all. Come on, step away from the edge and come with me. I have a song to sing myself and everyone is waiting for you to come back."

"Are you sure I should come back? I am, after all, a witches child. I have a witches soul Kid. I have dropped my soul protect and if I walk in then Lord Death will order everyone to kill me so why bother?"

"Because I will protect you with everything I have. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Crona turned and took Kid's hand. She stepped down and followed him back to the Death room. I know what you are thinking _'Why would you do this Crona? You have a witches soul and your soul protect is down. They will kill you!' _I'll tell you why she is doing this. It's because she trust Kid. Now Crona hesitated in front of the door before the Death Room when she felt Kid take her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." He whispered into her ear before opening the door.

They walked into the Death Room hand in hand when Ox Ford shouted. "Crona's a witch! I can see her it in her soul! She has a witches soul! Kid, step away from this monstrosity!"

Crona stood stock still. She was terrified. She saw Ox and his partner Harvar get into a fighting stance as Harvar transformed into weapon mode. Ox started forward when Kid was in front of her. He had knowingly step in front of her because he had promised to protect her. Suddenly Ox and Harvar were blocked by Maka and Soul. "Ox! Stop this now!" Maka shouted as she pointed Soul (in weapon form) at him. As Maka and Ox argued Crona felt dizzy then suddenly she pitched backwards. She was falling when she felt someone's arms around her, stopping her from hitting the floor. It was blurry but she saw Kid's shocked face as he looked up and started shouting for Professor Stein to come help her. She saw Stein move up to them from the crowd and the last thing she saw and heard before the darkness overtook her was Kid telling her to hold on.

**-Time Skip two hours-**

Crona saw nothing but blackness when suddenly she heard voices.

"Stein? Will she be alright?"

"She will be fine Kid but I need to do a DNA test on her right now. How she is a mister but has a witches soul confuses me and your father alike. He wants me to do a test to figure this out."

"Alright. I'll be outside the door but if I hear her scream I will kick your sorry butt into next week."

"Very well."

Crona heard footsteps walking away then the door open and close. She opened her eyes and saw Stein standing at the counter.

"Stein-sensei?" She whispered.

"Ah Crona. I see you have woken up. If you do not mind I need a sample of your DNA."

"Alright." Crona pulled some strands of hair off and gave them to Stein who put them in a scanner that would tell him everything about her  
DNA.

As they waited for the results Crona asked Stein some questions.

"So what happened to me? All of a sudden I was falling and the last thing I remember was Kid telling me to hold on."

"Since your soul protect was on so long your energy was pretty much spent but when you suddenly put it down and started to walk around a lot all of your energy left but then you stood stock still and the weariness caught up to you but it was too much for your body to handle so you lost consciousness."

"How long?"

"Two hours."

The computer beeped and Stein went over to print the results. Once the results were printed Stein started to look them over when he gasped. Crona, scared of what he found, asked him what was wrong. Stein turned around holding the results and replied in a whisper. "Crona, I'm your father."

"What?"

"I can't believe this. I never knew that Medusa was pregnant when she left. I'm so sorry Crona. I never knew that the madness would make her insane. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Stein started to sob. He had never meant for this to happen to his wife much less the child he never knew.

Crona sat up and took Stein's hand. "Papa." She said. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

Stein looked at her and smiled. "You're just as wise and beautiful as your mother."

"True but you have your father's hair color and eyes. It was a light pinkish grey when he was younger, yours is just a darker pink." A voice came from the open window behind them. It was Medusa. She walked over to Crona's bed and sat down. She seemed sad. "Darling Crona. I'm so sorry. I never meant to harm you the way I did. I wasn't in control of my actions. I may beg for your forgiveness but I understand that you can never forgive me." Medusa had put her head in her hands and started sobbing when Crona wrapped her arms around her mother. She thought that she would hate her mother but she never could. Even in the past she did nothing but love her mother and do what she said because she wanted her mother to be happy. Medusa held on to Crona tightly as though she was afraid she would lose her only child. Crona just hugged her and didn't let go for a long time. "Mamma, it's not your fault. I don't blame you and I'm not mad. I forgive you just as I forgive Papa. You are my family and I will always love you, both of you." Stein had sat on the other side of Crona and embraced his little family that had finally become whole after all these years. In the arms of her parents Crona fell into a dreamless sleep.

It had been a few hours since Kid had left Crona in the infirmary with Stein. He had left to rest up at home since the hall was uncomfortable so he was coming back to check up on Crona. He opened the door only to find Crona cuddled between Stein and Medusa. Walking in he saw the results of the DNA test. Looking them over he saw that Stein was her father. Smiling softly he kissed Crona's forehead and pulled the blanket over the small family that had been finally reunited. Walking out he grabbed the results and took them to his father not bothering to respond to the voice that said, "If you hurt my daughter I will not hesitate to kill you."

**-Time skip to the next morning-**

Crona was just putting her socks back on when her father gasped. "What's wrong Papa?" She asked rushing to her father's side along with her mother.

"The results of the DNA test. Their gone." Stein said panicking. Medusa put a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "That's because that young boy came in last night and took them to his father and for some reason he covered us up and kissed Crona on the forehead." Medusa said. Hearing this Stein stiffed and muttered, "Kid. I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't worry honey. I told him that if he hurt Crona I would not hesitate to kill him." Medusa said wrapping her arms around a shocked Crona.

The Stein family made their way to the Death Room to speak to Shingami-sama but when they entered everyone was there. The students, Death Scythes, and Witches Clan was there. Together. Under one roof. NOT FIGHTING! What a shock. Kid walked over to Crona and took her hand.

"Crona. Yesterday you tryed to jump from the roof of our school. I stopped you and told you I love you. I brought you back here and everyone then learned that you have a witches soul. When you fainted I was worried out of my mind but when I returned to the infermary to check on you I saw you with your father Dr. Franken Stein and your mother Medusa Stein. When I left I took the DNA results to my father. Today I have brought you clan, my father's weapons and the students of the DWMA here so that they can witness what I am going to say. I love you Crona more than anything and I want to be with you for a long time so until we are of age and I can propose to you I promise you that I will never leave your side." Kid said getting down on on one knee and pulling out a promise that he put on Crona's ring finger on her right hand. Standing he pulled Crona close and just stood there embracing her.

Crona held Kid tightly her face burried into his chest. She had always hoped that one day she could be Kid's girl friend but she was so glad that he gave her a promise ring as well. Pulling away she undid her necklace and pulled the ring she had hanging there off. "Kid." She said taking his right hand, "You have made a promise to me and now I shall make a promise to you. I will never leave your side or hurt you. Until the day we can be enggaged please do me the honur of taking this ring as a symbol of our promise." She said slipping the ring onto the ring finger of the hand she was holding then embracing him again.  
They just stood there holding eachother when The Old Witch came forward and stood infront of them. Raising her hands she looked at her granddaughter then to the man next to her and spoke the words that were passed down to each Old Witch to bless new loves in the witch clan.

"As custom of the Witches Clan it is my duty to give you my blessings if I believe that you are worthy of Crona's affections Death the Kid and now I bestow upon you the blessings of our clan and the blessings of a grandmother." The Old Witch said as the blessings of Crona's clan took form of star dust and settled upon the couple. A few hours later Kid and Crona were walking around the Death Room because the gathering kind of turned into a party. With many congratulations and blessings given to the young pair they finally made it to Crona's father and mother.

"Kid you are aware that Medusa and I must give you our blessings to be with our daughter right?" Stein said staring Kid down with a death glare.

"Yes Stein-sensei. I have come to ask for your blessings." Kid stated with an arm around Crona as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Well you are lucky that you have my blessings. Honey what about you?" Medusa said looking at a ticked of Stein.

"Kid you have my blessings as well but if you dare hurt my daughter I will kill you, bring you back to life, let my wife kill you, bring you back to life again, kill you once more and then keep you dead." Stein said practically snarling at Kid.

"I would never dream of hurting her and if I ever did I would kill myself first for breaking my promise to protect her with my life." Kid stated slightly scared from Stein's little…..outburst I guess we could call it.

The party ended and Crona moved in with Kid at Gallows Manor. Years passed. If you were a friend of them then you would have been told that Kid proposed to Crona and you would have also been told that the wedding would be in four months. The month pass and the wedding day arrives. Kid waits for his future wife but something is wrong. Crona isn't ready yet and she has been in her room getting ready for the past two hours. What is going on?

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAH! I leave you now with a cliff hanger! I hope you will review because if you do the I just might make a second chapter to this for what is taking Crona so long. Is she just nervous? Is she having second thoughts? Or is it something else? R&R then you just might know!**


End file.
